User talk:Crystalcarpochaos
User Page You're not allowed to have an infobox on your user page, use this template instead: I filled it out with your info. ALso, your only allowed 1 fanart. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:44, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes,I am Torch2000 (talk) 19:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I sais yes,I am Hi ! Konnichiwa! Let's be friends! And wish you a Happy Chinese New Year! ^^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 14:41, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you really want me to help you with your profile page? Do you really want me to help you with your profile page? Otonashi haruna ☺ 14:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Heya! I have help you, you can edit the picture, gender , team and more....hope you can make the wiki grow^^! Otonashi haruna ☺ 15:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes! I have been warning by many admins, that you cannot put five or more pictures on your profile page! Otonashi haruna ☺ 15:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Gender and team! Otonashi haruna ☺ 15:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I think you must put the Inazuma Eleven Characters because there were no these characters in this wiki ..... Otonashi haruna ☺ 15:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) And, can you make your profile page neat? There are some words on the air , some were on the land..... Otonashi haruna ☺ 15:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: question Squeel is like...idk :/ xDD anyways do what you want :/ xDD [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 16:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: question Squeel is like...idk :/ xDD anyways do what you want :/ xDD [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 16:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) User Page Please read our Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules~ You have more than 5 pics on your user page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Why you give me that question? Answer: no... Ok Why not? Why you dont believe me?!?! Ok.... Yeah, i say the truth! I was angry because you ask me so many times.... I have to say sorry.... When you dont axcept that sorry, i know you hate me, so it's your quest to make me to hate you... Our RP Match Our RP Match Just Made us Rivals and this time i will win~! But lets see But i have warned u that only happened that u left the chat but i will Declare VICTORY~! Diablomax (talk) 20:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello Crystal Will you come again to the German chat? I'm sure the others I miss you although sometimes you can not understand what they write, but I can not help you to please come again in the chat LG Nina-melanie Nina-melanie (talk) 14:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello how are you? My i'm fine:)Ayu05 09:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) eyo Suzuno :) =DMohamed9 (talk) 16:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hallo!!! Hey Suzuno.What's up? screenshot heres the screenshot Kirino3 (talk) 05:59, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday suzuno san Have a great day :) ^ ^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:59, October 16, 2013 (UTC)